What's Stopping You?
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: "You've got two legs and a heartbeat, what's stopping you?" A quote that hits home with Duo and maes him rethink hesitating to tell Heero something important. 1&2 and hinted 3&4. First Gundam fic.


**A/N:** Here goes my first attempt at a Gundam Wing fiction. I honestly hope it doesn't suck too badly. I apologize for OOCness, but that happens quite often in my fics. The movie mentioned here is InuYasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing but the plot of this hair-brained fiction. The other stuff belongs to other people. Considering I have no money outside of what I earn babysitting... kinda figures I didn't create the wonderful characters or things mentioned.

**Warnings:** One cuss word used a grand total of one time. Fluffy wannabe moments... Trowa wins a bet, poor Quatre... A non-appearing Wufei... and the most obvious thing... slash, yaoi, boy love, whatever you wanna call it.

_**/Here we go down the stairs to the cellar of the plot bunnies once again!/**_

Duo Maxwell, one of five young terrorists residing in a safe house located within the confines of a small town in what was a historical American district, settled into watching one of his favorite anime. It was a very historical source of entertainment that he indulged himself in when the other pilots were too occupied in whatever they were dealing with or working on to pay him and his addictions any mind. Heero, as attached to his laptop as he was, normally took a breather to watch Duo's anime movies with him. This one in particular, InuYasha, was a favorite of theirs. It was the first movie, Affections Touching Across Time. As Heero wasn't beside him to distract from the movie with his stoic type of sexy, Duo watches the movie with a fascination that helps him catch every little thing that he'd somehow missed before.

One line, said to the moth demon from InuYasha's taunting voice caught Duo's attention immediately. "You've got two legs and a heartbeat, what's stopping you!"

It made him pause and think seriously about the one thing he'd always hesitated on doing, waiting for Heero to make the first move... confessing his feelings to the perfect soldier. He was like the moth in the way he waited for the other pilot to make the first move, but InuYasha's words made him think that maybe it was he who should make the first move. What was it he waited for? The end of a war neither could see an end to and may not even survive to see the goal of peace fulfilled? It wasn't worth this waiting when he or Heero could go out on a mission today and never return alive again.

Standing abruptly, Duo walks determinedly to the room he and Heero share. None of the others could stand sharing a space with either of them, so they were always made to bunk together unless ensconced in one of the Winner family homes. A tad surprised to hear silence within the room, Duo silently opens the door and walks into their room as silent as the death he'd named himself as, closing the door just as silently behind him. Gazing into the sparsely furnished room, Duo smiles at seeing the perfect soldier asleep in his chosen bed. The other teen wasn't even this relaxed around the other pilots. Unless it was Duo himself in the same room with him alone, Heero Yuy would remain in an alert sort of half sleep mode, keeping himself awake in case of danger... even from an ally. It was a fact that he reveled in, even as he found himself in the same predicament. If it wasn't Heero with him as he slept, he never slept easy.

Knowing such things about the two of us, about him, I could easily tell that the perfect soldier lying so angelically in repose on his bed was half awake. The others couldn't see that, or understand how Duo knew what none of them possibly could. This was HIS Heero. And for his Heero, would Duo follow the repetitive mantra dancing through his mind made up of InuYasha's words. After all, he did have two legs and a heartbeat, so what was stopping him from telling Heero that Duo loved him? Nothing at all, but for his own hesitance. Gathering the courage that had made it possible for the ex-street rat to survive for so long on the streets, Duo walks over to Heero's bed and sits on the side, shifted so that he's facing Heero. He supposed that it really was a now or never situation as he reaches out, and his calloused fingers gently brush untidy sable locks from the half-asleep pilot's eyes.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Duo leans down and softly ghosts a loving kiss across Heero's lips. Cobalt eyes stare into alert, but sleep tinged blue, and Duo speaks softly into the silence of the room. "I love you Heero Yuy."

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, waiting for a reaction of some kind to his words of love. It was the type of anticipation that both scares and gives the faintest ray of hope that maybe the words spoken weren't the wrong ones. Heero, only slightly caught off guard, finally speaks his mind on the matter. "It's about time you actually paid attention to that damned movie."

Letting out a soft chuckle at Duo's confused blink, Heero leans up and steals a sweet kiss. "Baka, baka, baka. I love you Duo Maxwell. Had you not told me today, I would have told you tomorrow before our mission. I thought that letting you watch that movie by yourself would keep your focus on what you were watching long enough for you to remember that you are confident enough in yourself to tell me how you feel for me. You fell in love with me before I even knew what name to put to the feeling, so it was your place to speak up first."

Duo scowls, then smiles. "You were just nervous about my reaction. Even Quatre didn't know how I felt for you and he has his space heart."

Heero's amusement shows in the way that a twinkle comes to his eyes. "Hn. Quatre, space heart or not, does not know my Duo in quite the way that I do. I see what the others don't, just as you do koi."

"True enough." Following Heero's insistent tug willingly, Duo makes himself comfy as he cuddles against Heero's side, wrapped up securely in those strong arms of his. The self-proclaimed Shinigami doesn't even mind it when Heero tugs the hair tie from the bottom of his braid, or teases the silken chestnut tresses from their confinement. He smiles, "We'll need to find a new movie now for our movie night. Your choice this time Hee-chan."

"I will choose one after our mission tomorrow Duo. For now, I just want some sleep. You don't mind a nap much, do you?"

Cuddling close, Duo wraps an arm around Heero's waist and grins, his eyes already beginning to close. "Nap sounds like a real good idea to me 'Ro. Love you."

Heero, his eyes closing as Duo's does, smiles as they easily drift off to sleep in one another's arms. "Love you too."

Standing just outside the door, Quatre and Trowa share a smile. Quatre might not have felt anything from the two pilots now sleeping in their room, but Trowa was always more perceptive than he allowed people to know and had seen the love shared by the two. Ushering Quatre over to the door of Heero and Duo's room to prove what the blonde had thought impossible was the only way to prove his observations correct. The most satisfying part in this was not the fact that he'd been proven correct. No... the most satisfying bit of knowledge Trowa now had for being right, is that Quatre had lost their bet and therefore had to take over Trowa's dish washing duties whenever it was his turn. So those dishes he'd been neglecting all night, were no longer his problem. Kindly reminding his little love of that fact, Trowa calmly walks off to the room he and Quatre share for a bit of rest.

_**/"You've got two legs and a heartbeat, what's stopping you?" -InuYasha-/**_

**A/N:** Hope I didn't screw it up too badly and you guys enjoyed reading the fic. Love y'all ta pieces! Until the next fic or chapter, buh-byes! ^_^


End file.
